


So it begins

by Tor_88



Series: Letter for Beecher [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_88/pseuds/Tor_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusually for Keller his true feelings are starting to emerge in his letters. But Keller isn't about to go soft, he is merely conflicted. To him their is only one way to fix this, just don't tell Beecher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it begins

Toby, Toby, Toby, 

You can’t do this to me. I`ve told you I want you. And for once I mean it. I never mean this type of bullshit.  
Given the crazy shit I have done before coming to OZ, this is the first time I actually love someone.  
Toby I will keep telling you I love you in the hope that one day you will believe me.

Christ protective custody is boring as fuck. I mean how many times can you enjoy a skin mag with prying eyes. Only thing stopping me turning blue. Damn you Beecher.

You’ve been able to do what my ex-wives couldn’t. You’ve tamed me. FUCK.

I know you want me really. All this leave me the fuck alone bullshit will disappear. Come on Toby you think I learnt nothing about you in our pod. Who helped you sort out your nightmares? ME, didn’t have to, but still did.

Been dreaming of that kiss again last night, electric.  
K

 

_Beecher ignores this letter. Once again Keller feels he has no choice but to work out a plan to get Beecher back, by any means._

 

 

You can't do this Beecher.

Its not fair asshole.

I don't know what else to do. TELL ME!

Your enjoying this aren't you. The power, the control. You are full of surprises. 

You know your the first. The first one to get me. I don't know how to handle this. What the fuck am I doing?  Fuck I`m turning into YOU.

I need to fix the problem. Oh Toby, when I see you again. It will be you and me baby.

Wait and see 

K


End file.
